


Deeper, Closer

by 2corbies



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2corbies/pseuds/2corbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <span><a href="http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/"><b>duesouth_kink</b></a></span>:  Fraser/RayK - Fraser's always wanted to try fisting, but now that he's with Ray, it's becoming a bit of an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper, Closer

DS Deeper, Closer

He’d thought about it the day they met. He’d watched Ray’s expressive hands, gesturing, and been struck, suddenly, by the thought of how they would feel. . . He had blushed, and forcefully pushed the image away.

But, truthfully, the fantasy hadn’t been new even then.  Long ago, some combination of his few sexual experiences, and an (in all likelihood purely confabulated) story overheard in passing had merged in his mind through some bizarre sexual alchemy.  The image had taken root and grown deep into his subconscious, occupying an increasingly large and disturbing part of his already rich fantasy life. All of this had been in process for at least ten years before he first encountered Ray Kowalski, so it would be disingenuous of him to suggest that his interest in that particular activity had begun with an appreciation for Ray's hands.

In fact, it was far more likely that the power of his attraction to Ray was due, at least in part, to the beauty of that physical feature which appeared most often in Fraser's late night imaginings.

Fraser had hoped, ever since that particular disturbing fantasy occurred to him, that it was primarily a byproduct of his loneliness and repression. He had come to think that its value was mostly symbolic-- a stand-in for the intimacy he truly desired. Surely, he had believed, if he were to experience sexual intimacy with an appropriate person (which he was fully aware that the few lovers he'd had in his youth had    
not   
been), the fantasy would dissipate under the light of true partnership.

He and Ray had been partners in the domestic sense for almost two years before he finally admitted that this was not likely to be the case. As his and Ray's relationship had deepened and solidified, the more extreme fantasies became, if anything, more entrenched in Fraser's mind.  Where once he would have fantasized about more mundane activities- activities which had become a staple of his and Ray's frequent lovemaking- now, on the rare occasion when he was left to his own devices, his mind invariably turned to more deviant scenarios.

And he had not the first clue what to do about it. He was not entirely certain that he truly wished to pursue such fantasies and, if he did, he didn't know if he could bring himself to so much as utter the words aloud.  He was certain he would never manage to have a real    
conversation   
on the subject, which Ray would certainly insist upon.  Whenever they had introduced any unusual elements into their sex life, Ray had been reassuringly insistent on ascertaining the extent of Fraser's knowledge and experience before proceeding. While Fraser was certainly well-versed in the risks, procedures and precautions of the sex act in question, he had no idea how he could let Ray know that his interest was genuine, well-considered and, in fact, exhaustively prepared for.

But, if there was anything Benton Fraser had learned from four years of having Ray Kowalski as a partner, it was that his patience would eventually be rewarded. So, he waited for means and opportunity to present themselves.

  
* * *    


  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Ben," Ray gasped, falling back into his armchair. "That tongue of yours ought to be registered as a deadly weapon."

It wasn't the first time Ray had said as much, but Fraser still responded, "I certainly hope that you're not going to succumb to death imminently. Dinner is almost ready." He allow Ray to pull him up from kneeling, and he moved to straddle Ray's lap.  He gasped as the movement brought his still-clothed erection into contact with Ray’s taut abdomen.

Ray's hand came up against Fraser's groin, pressing against him and rubbing.  "Yeah, but I bet we've got enough time for you," Ray said, voice low and sultry. And right he was; it certainly wouldn't take much for Fraser to reach climax at this point. "What do you want?" Ray asked. "Hands? Mouth? Want to rub yourself off on me? After that mouth of yours, I'm probably down for the count, but anything else on the menu, you got." He pulled Fraser down for a breathless kiss.

Fraser fell into Ray's mouth, sliding their tongues together and teasing Ray's lips with his teeth. He let some of his weight settle onto Ray's lap, couldn't resist the urge to rub slowly against Ray through layers of denim and starched muslin. But that wasn't really what he wanted tonight-- he was consumed by a restless energy that would not permit him release.

So he pulled away from the kiss, gasping and said, "Not yet, not here," pulling free from Ray's embrace and surging to his feet. He turned away and fumbled at the shelves. "I think I'd like to play some cards, and have dinner first," he said, turning around with a deck of cards in his hand.

Ray chuckled. "Freak," he said, but he was familiar with Fraser's idiosyncrasies, including his occasional impulse to delay sexual climax to the point of pain.

Fraser didn't know how to tell Ray that that wasn't his goal tonight. He was just in the mood for something more leisurely. More intimate. Something they wouldn't have time for before dinner.

So, they played poker while the stew cooked, and then finished the game while they ate. Diefenbaker, against Fraser's protests, was given their bowls to lick clean, requiring Fraser to take him for a walk while Ray attended to the dishes. By the time they returned, the house was clean, and Ray was resting comfortably on the sofa again. Fraser smiled at the sight of Ray's loose-limbed slouch, and took a seat next to him on the sofa.   Diefenbaker, ever the wise wolf, took one look at the both of them before curling up in his corner and leaving them to their own devices for the rest of the evening.

Ray reached out to cup Fraser's face in his palm, thumb rubbing just so at the corner of his mouth.  "So, Ben," Ray said, "You want to--?"

He cut himself off abruptly with a sharply indrawn breath, as Fraser turned his head into Ray's hand and sucked the first two of Ray's long, elegant fingers into his mouth.  He licked around the pads of the fingers, then slid them deeper, letting them fall to the back of this throat, and swallowed.  He saw Ray's throat moving and let his own eyes flutter closed.

He released Ray's fingers with a final, teasing, lick across the tops of the knuckles and Ray said, "Yeah, ok, then," and slid off the sofa to kneel between Fraser's legs.

Ray skimmed his strong hands up and down Fraser's sides, pushing his sweater and shirt up and out of the way.  Ray's hands were always restless, whether they were talking, or working, or making love.  Fraser loved the feel of them on his skin, loved it when Ray unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand inside.  

Fraser's cock surged hot and eager into Ray's hand and Fraser moaned into Ray's mouth.  "Yeah," Ray murmured against his lips, then eased Fraser's pants down and bent to his lap.

"Ahhh!"  A cry of startled pleasure as Ray tongued the head of his cock, teasing under the edge of his foreskin as it drew back.  He clutched at Ray's shoulders, rubbed at the back of Ray's neck as Ray took him in.  He gasped again as Ray slipped a hand down to cradle his testicles, then back, to tease at the furl of muscle at his entrance.

Fraser let his legs slip open wider and couldn't stop a few helpless thrusts into Ray's mouth as Ray suckled him, penetrating him simultaneously with the tip of his longest finger.  But, "Wait, wait," Fraser gasped, stilling the motion of his hips, and pushing gently at Ray's shoulders.  "Not here."  

Ray pulled off of his erection with a soft pop as the head slipped free and Fraser groaned to feel the cold air on his flushed wet skin.  "Bedroom?" Ray asked, and Fraser nodded, pulling Ray in for another kiss.  

They struggled upright together, and staggered their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.  Ray was barely half-hard, as Fraser had expected, but his eyes were focused like homing beacons on Fraser's erection, which filled and leaked under the scrutiny.  Under Ray's gaze, Fraser lay back on their bed, opened his legs and his arms for Ray to fill.  Ray sank eagerly into his embrace, touching Fraser everywhere he could reach with his hands, his body, his mouth.  

As Ray's mouth returned to Fraser's groin, Fraser hesitated.  "Ray, I want. . . " he started, the stopped, blushing.  As he had feared, he could not complete the sentence.  Fumbling, he opened the drawer of their bedside table and found the lube, presented it to Ray on one open palm.  

Ray got the gist immediately.  "You want me to finger you?" he asked, and Fraser nodded.  They'd done this before.  Fraser loved it when Ray played with him there, opening him up, all slippery and wet.  Sometimes Ray would use his mouth, which Fraser enjoyed, though not as much as Ray did.  Not as much as he enjoyed Ray's fingers.

Ray's fingers, slick with lubricant, filling him slowly and spreading inside him.  Fraser sighed and relaxed back against the bed, feeling the slow heat of lust burning through him.  Three fingers now, moving smoothly and Fraser arched, Ray responded, pressing up and wringing a cry from Fraser's lips as the pleasure spiked.  Fraser fell back, moaning, feeling Ray's touch twist and press deeper, deeper. . .   

"God, yeah.  You're so open, so damn hungry," Ray was saying, sounding dazed.  His other hand was rubbing Fraser's thigh close, but not too close, to his leaking cock.  "Do you want. . ?"  And Ray's fingers drew out, pressed in, harder, the added stretch of his littlest finger made Fraser's eyes fly open. Ray caught and held his gaze, flexed his fingers, asked, "What do you want, buddy?  You gotta tell me."

Fraser panted and strained down against Ray's fingers, feeling the burn as he pressed against the knuckles and the widest part of Ray's hand.  God, he couldn't say it, but he needed so    
much   
. . . .

Ray's fingers went still and he was still looking straight into Fraser's eyes as he said.  "Ben.  Ben.  I need you to tell me.  If you want me to fist you, I need you to tell me."

Fraser moaned, but it was as though hearing it set loose the flood of words inside him.  "Oh God, Ray yes, please!  Your hand, in me, please. . . I need, I need," and he was babbling, but it was clearly enough, because Ray smiled brilliantly and reached again for the lube.

"Ok.  I get it.  I got you, buddy."  He pulled his fingers free, slowly, and flexed them.  He added more lubricant to hand and propped the open bottle against his knee, close by.  He ran a finger over his nails and smiled ruefully.   "Filed 'em.  All.  I guess I kinda knew this was coming."  His touch returned, circling Fraser's entrance and pressing slowly, shallowly, in and out.

So strange.  Ray had known.  Fraser had no idea, he'd thought his guilty fantasies were entirely locked inside his own mind.  He wondered what had given him away.  He would have asked, but Ray was already speaking.  "You ever done this before?" Ray asked, three fingers spreading inside Fraser’s body.

Fraser shook his head.  "No, never, I. . ." and who    
would   
he have done this with?   Ray knew he had had no male lovers since his youth.  The thought of one of those brief and one-sided encounters, or his fraught tryst with Victoria, leading to    
this   
\-- he tensed involuntarily.

Ray soothed him, gently rubbing a hand along his thigh, hip, flank, as his other hand stilled inside.  "Easy, easy," he said.  "I figured you hadn't, I just thought I should ask.  God, how'd I get so damn lucky?"  He said it, as he always did, in a tone of affectionate wonder which made Fraser's heart ache.

Ray's fingers resumed their inexorable movement inside his body and Fraser shivered.  "I haven't either," Ray said.  "To a guy at least.  I mean, I fisted Stella a few times, but that's different."  Fraser shuddered as Ray added his fourth finger back, flexing and pressing into him.  "So we'll go easy, Ok?" Ray asked.

Fraser nodded, not able to spare the breath for speech.  He arched into Ray’s touch, and the need built inside him until it was almost intolerable.  He moaned, and Ray slowed, waited until the intensity had eased before continuing.  

And bless Ray and his inexplicable instinct, which functioned as well in their bedroom as when they were working cases.  Fraser was laid open to him, could keep no secrets in the face of Ray's probing.  Ray knew him, heart and soul, flesh and bone.  Fraser wanted to take Ray as deep into his body as he was in Fraser's heart.

Fraser took a deep breath and relaxed, letting every muscle in his body go loose.  Ray's hand slipped inside him to the palm and Ray was the one who gasped.  Fraser, now that the course was set, felt a calm sense of surrender overtake him; he felt loose and sluttish, trusting.  Ray worked him open for a few minutes with four fingers and his knuckles, continuing a low, soothing murmur of endearments.  Fraser felt the stretch easing with each breath and he concentrated on breathing slowly and evenly.  

He looked up into Ray's eyes and smiled.  Ray smiled back, nodded, said, "Ready?"

Fraser nodded, "Please, yes," he said, almost a whisper, and then lay back and waited as Ray slipped out, added more lube, and came back, now with his thumb tucked into the center of his palm.  

Fraser's eyes fluttered closed and he had to use all the tricks of biofeedback he knew to keep his breathing slow, his muscles relaxed.  The stretch was almost too much, it seemed impossible.   For a few moments, as Ray's fist twisted back and forth within him, Fraser thought that he wouldn't be able to do it, and he was afraid.  He relaxed into the fear, willing himself to accept what Ray was giving him.

And then, the next stroke was easy, and he felt Ray's hand slide home into his body with a profound sense of satisfaction.  He felt the muscles of his opening tense around Ray's wrist, felt himself clenching helplessly around Ray's closed fist, every involuntary movement of his body sending spasms of pleasure rocketing through him.  

"Holy fuck," Ray said, in a tone that was almost reverent.  “Holy God, Ben.  You. . . you ok?”

Fraser only knew he was moaning by the vibration in his chest.  “Yes, yes,    
Ray,”   
Fraser was begging, he hardly knew for what. “Deeper.  Closer, please!” And Ray groaned and obeyed.

Ray moved slowly, first pressing forward and back, then flexing his hand minutely so that his knuckles stimulated the walls of Fraser's channel. Fraser felt the cries leaving his body, but he lacked the control to stifle the sounds he was making, or to direct Ray in any way.  He let Ray move within him, shape him, use him, him, and it was wonderful, like nothing he could have expected.

At some point he opened his eyes to see Ray working upon him, brow furrowed in concentration, legs askew, cock erect once again, mouth slack with lust.  Fraser was overwhelmed by a rush of affection, and lifted one leaden arm to stroke his fingers across Ray’s face.  Ray grinned, caught Fraser’s fingers in his mouth, and twisted his fist slowly inside.  

Fraser gasped and his hand dropped boneless to the bed beside him.  The pleasure was as intense as orgasm but it went on and on, without the sharp peak and release he had been expecting. He must have reached orgasm at some point, because the evidence was plain enough on his belly later. But all he was aware of was the slow crest and gentle retreat as the overwhelming sensation eased, and returned him to his own limp, sweat-drenched body.

As the intensity of feeling subsided and discomfort took a lead over enjoyment, he opened his eyes to see Ray gazing at him with a look of satisfied awe.  Fraser smiled and Ray panted and asked, “You OK?  Want me to pull out?”  Still speechless, Fraser nodded. Ray extricated himself gently and leaned up Fraser's body to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Lemme just clean us up here," Ray said, and Fraser nodded vaguely, only half aware of what was happening.  He felt pleasantly sore, but no worse than the first time Ray had penetrated him.  And the ringing sense of satisfaction pervaded every muscle and fiber, drawing him down into perfect contentment.

Ray slipped out of the bed and returned with a warm washcloth and a towel, wiped the remnants of lubrication and ejaculate from Fraser's skin, and then tossed the linens vaguely towards the laundry, before tumbling them both under the covers and curling up against Ben's side.  

"You good?" Ray asked, nuzzling at Fraser's ear.  

Fraser stretched voluptuously and eased closer to Ray's warmth.  "Oh, yes."  he remembered Ray's state of arousal from earlier, and said, "Ray, you didn't. . ."  and started to reach for Ray's cock.  

Which he found entirely soft.  "T'sok,” Ray said.  “I, uh, couldn't stop myself.  You we're so damn sexy."  And he kissed Fraser again, deeply.  "So," he said, when he pulled back.  "You been wanting that a while?"

Fraser thought of Ray, gesturing extravagantly at him on the first day they had met, and the lonely fantasies that had greeted him when he bedded down in the deserted consulate that night.  "You could say that," he murmured.  

"Everything you were hoping for?"  

Fraser stirred himself, rolled Ray to his back and kissed him thoroughly.  "You always are," he said.


End file.
